As smart mobile devices become widespread and ubiquitous, natural language interactions are becoming popular for daily functionalities such as information retrieval, shopping assistance, reservations, ticketing, social-media postings, correspondence, note-taking and time-management. Some devices may include a virtual personal assistant (VPA) to provide a natural language interface to those functionalities. Typically, VPAs require manual tuning and/or configuration to understand additional natural language queries and/or provide additional functionality.